Sadeth The Girl Who Lived Year 2
by TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24
Summary: Welcome to Year 2 of Sadeth's story. This year, Sade wants nothing more than to spend time with her brother and friends. Unfortunately, someone has come Hogwarts and is slowly trying to turn everyone against her. Read and find out what happens this year! Started 10/27/2015 rated T for later books
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! Welcome to the beginning of Year 2! I have a lot planned for this year for Sade, Harry, Draco, and the rest of the gang. I hope you like chapter one :)**

 **Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes**

Sade stirred the cauldron in front of her, 7 times clockwise. She peeked at the open book next to her for the next set of directions. She was relieved to see she only had to wave her wand to complete the potion. She quickly filled a vial and cleared away all evidence that she was ever in her father's Potion Room. She was just closing the door when she heard the Floo. Sade hurriedly went into the kitchen and slipped the vial into her pocket.

"Sadeth?" Severus Snape called as he walked out of the green flames of the fireplace.

Sade rolled her eyes and called back, "In the kitchen!"

"Happy birthday," He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What do you and Draco have planned for tonight?"

"Oh the usual, movies or something. We'll be at his house." Sade replied nonchalantly. "Where were you all morning?"

"I had to go get your present," Severus replied. "And no you can't open it until later."

"Unless it's Harry, I don't care what it is." Sade scoffed. She had begged her father all week to take her to get him so they could have their birthday together but he wouldn't budge. "Daddy, I haven't heard from him all summer, I'm worried. And I really wanted to have my birthday with him."

"And then what? Would he stay here with us? Or over at Draco's with you?" Severus questioned seriously. "I'm sure he'll be safe if You-Know-Who decided to stop by."

Severus took a deep breath. "Albus told you it's not safe for him to be here." He added. Severus watched his daughter's face saddened and shook his head. The one thing he couldn't give her was the only thing she wanted.

"I'm going to get ready." Sade mumbled.

She went to her room and looked for her birthday dress she had bought last week. It was a white on the top, pink on the bottom and very pretty. She had insisted that everyone dress formally because she had saw this dress and knew it was perfect for today. She slipped into the dress and put on the shoes she had gotten. She focused on her hair and changed it to her mother's reddish color and smiled in the mirror. Although she was sad she couldn't spend the day with her brother, she knew she had a backup plan and smiled even wider. She hid the potion that she had made earlier in the big bow on the front of her dress. After making sure it was secure, she made her way back to the kitchen.

"You look great," She commented, seeing her father had changed as well. He was wearing all black as usual but the suit he wore was much fancier.

"As do you," Severus replied warmly. They walked together to the dining room, which had been cleared of the clutter of potion books and empty vials and turned into a party room. Severus waved his wand and the decorations began to set themselves up. As the room was finishing up, the doorbell rang.

"Who would that be?" Severus asked.

Sade laughed out loud. "Draco of course. Do you think any Malfoy is going to risk getting Floo powder on their fanciest clothes?" Severus joined in her laughter and went to get the food from the kitchen.

"Sadeth you look wonderful," Lucius cooed as she opened the door. "Oh and you're wearing pink, what a coincidence! You and Draco match."

Sade glared at the smirk on Lucius' face, knowing he did that on purpose, and he had called her Sadeth. "Well, _Uncle_ Lu, I don't believe in coincidence."

Draco chuckled as he hugged his best friend. "You do look beautiful." He whispered as he pulled away. Sade blushed, noticing that they did match very well.

"You look really handsome Dray." She replied quickly but by the ever growing smirk on Lucius' face, she had known he heard her. "Come on Draco, let's go upstairs before everyone gets here."

"Ah yes, that sounds like a good idea." Lucius insisted. "Do have some alone time."

Sade huffed and grabbed Draco's hand, leading him upstairs to her room. Her father had joined the other adults and could only shake his head at their interaction. Sade and Draco sat on her bed.

"So where is it?" Sade queried.

"What do you want first? My present or my father's present?" Draco snickered.

Sade punched his shoulder. "That prat, he's never going to stop is he?"

Draco shook his head and handed her two presents. Sade knew instantly that the smaller box held whatever piece of jewelry Lucius had picked out and ordered Draco to give her. Draco had picked it out last year, and it was the only thing she had liked. She wore the snake bracelet every day, including today. He had been doing it most of her life but she thought he would stop since she signed the Marriage Contract last year. Sade's heart dropped to her stomach. She had made a rash decision and he still hadn't told anyone. She shook the thoughts away and opened the small box.

"Draco, it's beautiful." Sade gasped. She stared in amazement at the ring. It had the biggest, shiniest diamond she had ever seen and a lovely design. She handed the box to Draco so he could put in on for her and asked how much it was.

"You don't want to know." Draco murmured as he slid the ring on.

"Oh yes I do, or I wouldn't have asked." Sade clarified. "Now tell me."

"32,000 galleons." Draco mumbled. He waited for Sade to yell about how ridiculous that was but the yelling never started.

"He's really out done himself this time." Sade seethed, clenching her fists.

"Alright before you yell at my father, you need to open my present." Draco demanded, hoping to calm her down before they rejoined the party.

"Oh alright." Sade grumbled. She reached for the other present and opened it. She instantly smiled and hugged Draco as hard as she could. She smiled widely at Draco and inspected her art set. It must have had hundreds of pencils, paints, and other art supplies. It was in an obviously enchanted box that had many drawers. Across the front it said "Sade" in intricate cursive writing.

"I expect a new mitto soon!" Draco said, happy that his best friend liked his present. "The old one is kind of worn down, the charm is wearing off too."

Sade laughed and hugged him. "Thank you Dray, it's very beautiful."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked as he caught the smile fall from Sade's face. "You've been different this summer, and don't deny it because I see it in your face every day."

Sade gave Draco a sad smile and leaned into him. "I'm just worried about the future. Mine, yours, Harry's, Daddy's, everyone's." She was especially worried about hers and Draco's future. Last year she has somehow let herself be tricked by Lucius into signing a Marriage Contract promising herself to Draco. They were to be engaged during the summer before their Sixth Year. Draco had no idea that she had signed the contract; in fact, no one knew other than her and Lucius. Sade only got angry thinking about it, so she shook the thought from her head and gave Draco a bright smile.

"Let's go back to your party." Draco suggested. He knew Sade was hiding something but he would wait until later on to make her tell. He took her by the hand and led her back into the dining room where more guests had arrived, including Blaise Zabini, one of Sade and Draco's best friends. He held a big green box and happily thrust it into Sade's arms.

"Thank you Blaise!" Sade huffed, the weight of the present pulling her down. She tried to drag it towards the table where the other guests had begun to stack her other gifts but couldn't. She looked to Draco for help but noticed that Blaise had pulled him away and was whispering quickly to him.

Sade quietly tried to sneak up behind the boys; she was a few feet away when they caught her.

"Always so nosey!" Blaise chided, smiling slyly. "I bet you're dying to know what we were talking about."

Sade stomped her foot, but grinned at her friend. "You act like Draco won't tell me right now if I ask him too." She turned to look at her best friend. He stood in silence for a minute and Sade raised her eyebrow.

"Oh alright." Draco whined. "Blaise is angry that you didn't invite him to our movie night, which by the way I thought you had cancelled?"

"Mate!" Blaise exclaimed. Sade giggled at her friends and responded, "Oh I did, but you can't tell anyone that. I am supposed to be at your house tonight…"

Now it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. Sade opened her mouth to explain but cut it short when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around to see her father holding another gift for her. She gave the boys a look that said "later" and gave Severus a hug.

"Can I open it now Daddy please?" Sade questioned hopefully. Severus gave her a smile and a quick nod and she tore into her present. Sade slowly opened the small box and stared in amazement. Inside was the most beautiful pair of earrings she had ever seen. They were small silver hoops encrusted with rubies. Sade smiled at her father but he must have seen the confusion in her eyes. Sade rarely wore jewelry, except certain pieces from Draco.

"They were your mother's." Severus explained softly. "I bought them for her when we were still friends in school for Valentine's Day."

Sade threw herself into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. She teared up a little and started to question her plan for tonight. She shook that thought from her heard and smiled at her father again. "Thank you, I love them."

Severus smiled back at his daughter. He waved his wand and champagne glasses, with just that for the adults and sparkling cider for the children, floated from the kitchen to everyone in the room. Severus raised his glass and made a toast.

"To Sadeth!" He called throughout the room.

"To Sadeth!" Everyone in the room chimed, laughing at Sade's red face.

Everyone downed their drinks and began clapping as the glasses returned to the kitchen. Sade smiled and clapped along, happy that no one noticed her slipping the vial from her bow and tipping the contents into her father's drink. Her birthday wish was going to come true after all.

 **Ohhh my, chapter 1 is finally done and uploaded :) I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm already working on chapter 2! So what do you think Sade slipped in her father's drink? What's her plan for the night? Tune into the next Dragonball Z to find out! Hahahaha, I love you guys!  
-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco: SOO, you're just being lazy?**

 **Me: No of course not, I've just been busy!**

 **Draco: You don't love us anymore, that's fine just leave us on "Author doesn't care anymore"**

 **Me: Draco don't be dramatic or I'll kill you off.**

 ***COLLECTIVE GASP***

 **Just kidding everyone, sorry yet another long wait. I have excuses but why read those when you can read chapter 2? Please enjoy and** _ **review.**_ **  
**

**Chapter 2: It's a rescue mission!**

"Sade, I'm not giving up until you tell me what you're doing tonight!" Blaise announced for the hundredth time that night. Sade shushed her friend again and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Blaise, I swear if you don't shut up, I'm never speaking to you again." Sade threatened, "You'll find out tomorrow, I promise."

He huffed but finally left the subject alone. Sade was relieved and scanned the room for her father. He was saying goodbye to the guests. Sade noticed he looked completely fine and frowned. The Sleeping Draught she slipped into his cup should've started working by now. If he didn't go to bed soon, her plan would be ruined. Sade gave Blaise a big hug and thanked him for coming and did the same to the rest of her friends. Well her Slytherin friends, her father wouldn't allow her to invite anyone else. Including her own brother, but Sade didn't worry about that. She would be seeing Harry very soon if things went correctly. Sade looked for her best friend and when she spotted him, she smiled and waved him over.

"Alright Draco, I'm going to tell you what I'm really doing tonight," She began as he sat down, "but you have to swear not to say anything and to cover for me."

Draco nodded warily. "I was going to try to avoid getting detentions before the school year began but, hey let's just make it a tradition."

Sade giggled and began telling him of her plan.

Severus waved his wand to begin cleaning up the mess from the party. He spotted Draco and Sade sitting close together, whispering intensely. He raised his eyebrow, wondering what trouble they were planning tonight. He knew it was big, considering his own daughter had tried to knock him out with a Sleeping Draught. Earlier he had quickly slipped away and drank the antidote, but planned to pretend he didn't. He was going to figure out what his daughter and her friend were up too. He walked towards them and hid a smirk when they acted like they weren't plotting.

"Sadeth, I hope you had a lovely night." Severus started. He gave a big yawn and excused himself. "I must be getting to bed, the party wore me out more than I thought it would. Draco, make sure you keep my daughter out of trouble tonight!"

Draco gulped but agreed. Sade gave her father a bright smile. "Thank you Daddy, I had a wonderful time. I'll see you in the morning."

As Severus made his way to his chambers, he noticed Sade didn't mention Harry as she did throughout the rest of the night. He truly hoped his daughter wasn't going to try and go see the boy. Severus stopped in his tracks. OF COURSE that was what she was going to do. He sprinted back into the room but his daughter and Draco were already gone.

"SADETH!" He yelled. He stepped into the Floo and journeyed to Malfoy Manor.

Sade and Draco stepped back into the room her father had just vanished from and laughed nervously.

"I knew he tasted that potion!" Sade admitted, "I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, going to Muggle London alone?" Draco questioned. "I know you want to see Harry but you can wait until the term starts."

"Oh please, I won't be alone. Fred, George, and Ron will be with me." Sade scoffed. "And besides, I told you. None of us had heard from him all summer. Those rotten Muggles have got him locked up or worse."  
Draco shook his head. "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Sade poked Draco in his chest, yelling "Don't you dare say that! He's my brother. Why wouldn't he want to talk to me?" Sade's lip began to quiver.

"What if he hates me? I have a dad still. Maybe he hates that our mother loved my dad. What if he hates that I was raised with wizards? What if he hates me, and everything magic now?" Sade ranted, bawling her eyes out.

Draco hugged her tight. "Sade-babe, I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry."

Sade shook him off. "I have to go, I need to rescue my brother." She was angry that Draco had said what she had been thinking all summer. She wiped her tears and stepped into the Floo. "Don't you dare say a word to my father." She said before she Flooed away.

Draco shook his head. Girls were crazy. They misunderstood everything. After the green flames died down, Draco stepped into the Floo and went to his manor, where he was sure a bad time was waiting for him.

The second his stepped into his living room, Draco was snatched up.

"Where is she Draco?!" Severus demanded.

"Where is who?" Draco asked with fake confusion.

"Draco you tell him where Sade is right now!" Lucius ordered. "Or he will have my full permission to make you tell him."

Draco wasn't worried, he knew his father would only let him use truth serum on him and Sade was smarter than that, she only told him the basic plan, no details that her father could use to stop him. Draco got an idea.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Draco smirked, "She went with Blaise and Theo to go rescue Potter."

"That girl I swear." Severus cursed. "Lucius you go to Blaise's and I'll go to Theo's. We have to tell their parents."

As the men disappeared, Draco smiled even though his mother was reprimanding him. Blaise and his mother were staying at his grandmother's tonight, and Theo and his family were still on vacation. It would be awhile before his father and Severus discovered he lied. Sade would be long gone to Potter's by then. She couldn't be mad at him after this!

"Shhhhhh, quietly now lads." George whispered as the four children scurried into the beat down car. "We have to push it a ways away before we start it."

Sade had Flooed to the Burrow to meet Ron, George, and Fred. They had been planning this rescue mission for two weeks. They were borrowing Mr. Weasley's flying car and going to get Harry. Sade could burst with joy at the thought of finally seeing her brother again. Her heart sank when she thought of her conversation with Draco. What if he did hate her now?

"Sade?" Ron questioned. The boys had already pushed the car down the little path and were inside waiting for her. She gave her friend a smile and jumped in next to him.

"Alright everyone, hold on." Fred said, starting the car.

Sade's stomach flopped as they rose too quickly. The car lurched forward, flying through the air and Sade smiled. She didn't care if Harry was mad at her, as long as she got to see him. This was a rescue mission and she was going to see it through.

Severus cursed as he fell into a closed Floo. The Zabini's only blocked their Floo off when they were away. Draco had lied to him and Sade was only going to get herself into trouble. He didn't care that she went to see her brother as much as he cared about her getting hurt. His old master was still out there and now that he knew about Sade, her life would always been in danger. Severus reached for his wand, only to find it missing from his pocket. As his eye adjusted to the darkness of the fireplace, he saw his wand below him. As he was stuck at in awkward angle, he couldn't quite reach down to grab it. He cursed again and swore he was giving those trouble making children at least a month of detentions when he got out of this. He struggled to reach his wand and huffed loudly, blowing dust all over himself. 'Oh, yes.' Severus thought as he coughed, choking on the dust, 'Those children are going to regret this.'

 **Aweee crap! So many thing to do next chapter :) it's gonna be a long one. Please please please review guys! It really keeps me going when I know you guys are reading and enjoying! I love you guys and I'm going to really start posting more. It's 5:55 am and I'm still not tired so who knows, chapter 3 may be up in an hour or two!**

 **-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello :) no much to say today so please enjoy chapter 3!  
**

**Chapter 3: Are we there yet?!**

"Sade, calm down!" Fred sighed for the hundredth time. "We're almost there."

Sade had been bouncing up and down in the backseat of the car for the past hour. She was so close to seeing Harry and she just couldn't contain her excitement. She had learned that she wasn't the only one would hadn't heard back from him all summer, neither had any of the Weasleys. That's why they had planned this rescue mission. Sade was worried that the Muggles had done something terrible to him and shuddered thinking about it. She was even more worried that Harry no longer wanted to be their friend, especially her seeing as how she had waited so long to tell him they were brother and sister. But for now, Sade could only imagine that Harry had been locked in his closet room, although her father had told her that Dumbledore had made sure he had a proper room. Sade sighed and gazed out of the window, watching the scenery fly by.

"Are we there yet?" Sade whined, kicking the back of Fred's seat.

"Yes," Fred responded exasperatedly. "Please stop kicking my seat before you make us crash."

Sade squealed with delight, loud enough that she woke both George and Ron.

"Whasa matter?" Ron asked groggily. Sade shook him awake.

"We're here! WE'RE HERE!" She yelled as she began bouncing again.

"Be quiet Sade, or you'll wake the Muggles." George chided, although Sade could see him smiling. Sade slowed her bouncing to a slight wiggle and George laughed. He pointed out the window and showed her which house was Harry's. Fred lowered the car towards the house and next to the only windows with bars on it.

"Must be Harry's," Ron noted. Sade nodded in agreement and stuck her hand in between the bars, rapting on the window as Fred and George hooked something onto the bars.

Sade smiled widely as she heard Hedwig hooting and Harry climbing out of his bed. As he made his way to the window, Harry's eyes widened with surprise. "What are you doing here?" He questioned bewilderedly.

"Rescuing you of course," George answered cheerily. "Sade slipped Snape a Sleeping Draught and we _borrowed_ Dad's flying car."

"He'll kill me but it was worth it to finally see you," Sade added. "No one's heard from you all summer, we were worried."

Harry gave his sister a small smile. "Well, I wasn't getting any of your letters but that's a long story. And my, I mean, our uncle," Harry added looking towards Sade, "locked Hedwig in her cage so I wouldn't have been able to respond anyways. I missed you lot."

Sade chuckled, "We've missed you too. Now stand back. Fred, George hurry up will you. I don't fancy meeting this uncle of ours and I'd really love to give my brother a hug."

Sade was ecstatic. She was finally going to spend time with her brother and he didn't seem the least bit cross with anyone as she had feared.

"Calm down woman," George grunted, fastening the last hook onto the bars. "Or we'll have to give YOU a Sleeping Draught."

Harry laughed saying," I would love to see Snape's face when he realizes what you did Sade!"

"Well Mr. Potter, it would please you to turn your attention this way then." A snarky, angry voice growled from the other side of the car.

Sade whimpered as she turned to face her father. The Weasley twins turned a nasty shade of green and Ron let out a "buggering hell" while Harry stepped farther into his room in shock. Severus was covered head to toe in soot and looked angrier than Sade had ever seen.

"Land this contraption. Right. Now." He snarled.

"Yes, sir." Fred stuttered. And so Fred shakily, and loudly, landed the car in the Dursley's driveway, pulling off the bars across Harry's window as he did. Sade watched in utter devastation as she floated farther and farther away from Harry's window.

'At least the bars are off of his window.' Sade thought. 'Maybe he'll be able to write me if Father doesn't take away Abraxas.'

Severus landed his broom next to the car and yanked open the door, gripping Sade's arm tightly and pulling her from the car. He gave her a hard glare.

"Sadeth Lillian Snape you cannot even fathom the trouble you are in. Trying to dose me with a Sleeping Draught?! Are you mad? Of course I noticed immediately. Draco sent me on a wild goose chase to the Zabini's where I have been stuck in the Floo. All of that for what? To go out joyriding to Muggle London with these imbeciles to see Potter? Do you know the danger you've put yourself and your friends in?" Severus roared. He didn't notice the lights that had turned on in the Muggle's house and continued ranting, his voice getting louder and louder. He pointed at the Weasleys. "And you three! Don't even think of moving. I will be sending word to your parents immediately and escorting you home."

Before any more words could be spoken, the door to 4 Privet Drive was thrown open. A very large, mustached man was standing in the doorway looking very angry. He called into the night, "Who the hell are you?"

Severus groaned but replied, "Never you mind, we were just leaving."

"Since your rubbish car is parked in my driveway, and you have a gaggle of miscreants with you, I will mind all I please!" The man shouted back. Behind him appeared, an equally large man and a very thin woman. "I have the right mind to call the authorities and see how they "mind" you trespassing on my property!"

Severus growled; he really didn't want to deal with this now but he realized he'd just have to Obilivate the Muggles. Before he could however, the fat little boy shook his mother's sleeve and said, "Look mommy, that girl there looks just like Harry!"

"So it's true then?" Petunia gasped after studying Sade for a moment. "My sister had another child, you are his twin?"

Sade nodded and walked onto the porch. She stuck her hand but quickly recoiled when the Dursley's jumped back in fear.

"I've only meant to shake your hard," Sade explained confusedly, "After all, you are my relatives."

"One freak in the family is one too many," Vernon spat coldly, "I do hope you haven't come to leave this one with us too, we won't take her in."

Sade's hair turned dark red and she glared at the Dursley's with disgust. "Harry and I are not freaks! Why does it matter that we can do magic? We're family, and family is supposed to love each other."

"Ha!" Vernon balked. "We do not love that boy and we certainly do not love you, you are even freakier than he is. He will not be seeing any of you ever again, nor will he ever be taught magic regardless of what that nut job Dumbleydort says!"

Sade's magic crackled around her but before she could react, Severus stepped in front of her, wand out and pointed at the fat man.

"As my daughter said, we are not freaks," He drawled, his voice low and dangerous. "And since you seem to despise Potter so much, I will in fact be taking him with us."

Severus forced the Durselys inside their home and beckoned the children in behind them. He shut the door and turned his wand back towards the Durselys who had sat on their couch.

Sade stared in shock at her father. He looked furious and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Now here's what's going to happen…."

 **Well there you go :) chapter 4 is being typed and is probably done by now but I won't be posting it until tomorrow, please please please review!**

 **-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there :) I've just finished 2 weeks of school work so I'm able to focus on this story for a little and post a couple chapters this week! Please remember to review, it motivates me to write faster! Let me know if there's anything you guys wanna see this year! I'm thinking about having all our favorites having a little prank war around Halloween! Well enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Chapter 4: Spoiled Rotten**

"You, boy," Severus began pointing from Dudley to the Weasley twins, "You will go with these boys and get Mr. Potter and his things. Immediately."

The three boys jumped and began going upstairs to retrieve Harry. Sade could barely contain her excitement when she realized her father was serious about taking Harry with them.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" She bubbled, hugging her father tightly.

"I am only doing this because these Muggles are absolutely detestful and even Potter does not deserve this." Severus clarified. "And you are still in trouble young lady."

Sade began to reply but Vernon cut her off with a snicker.

"I thought his father was dead, and here we've been stuck with the brat his whole life." He said with a grimace. "How dare you leave him here with us, you, you-"

"You're not very nice Uncle Vernon," Sade interrupted, "Besides, Harry's father is dead, we have the same mother but different fathers. Strange, I know."

Severus shook his head; he knew his daughter was trying to act nonchalantly about the whole ordeal but he knew the Muggles would not.

"Freakish is what it is, just like the lot of you." Vernon spat. He turned towards his wife saying, "I always knew your sister was a slag."

A flash of purple light hit the fat man squarely in the chest and Petunia let out an undignified screech as she tried shaking him awake.

"That won't work woman." Severus drawled. "He's bewitched into a deep sleep and shall remain that way until we leave. I won't have him speaking ill of Lily, especially not in front of my child."

Sade stared at her aunt, looking for a resemblance to her mother, or her and Harry, but couldn't find a single thing that matched. "Are you sure you're my aunt? You don't look like my mother at all."

Petunia scoffed and made to say something nasty but Severus gave her a warning look. She glared right back, and recognition flashed in her eyes.

"You're that Snape boy!" Petunia exclaimed, pointing a boney finger at Severus. "The one my sister always hung around. Just as strange as she was."

Severus nodded and raised his wand threateningly but Petunia answered Sade's question.

"Yes, unfortunately she was my sister." She said disdainfully, crossing her legs and bouncing one up and down. She studied the little girl with malice in her eyes. "You look nothing like her either."

Sade's eyes flashed red but she calmed herself and made her hair and eyes match her mother's. Petunia sputtered as she did this but recovered. After staring at her in shock for a few minutes, she whispered, "You look just like she did when we were children."

Sade saw her eyes soften for a second at the memory and gave her aunt a smile, gently patting her hand. Suddenly, a loud thump from the stairs caused Petunia to jump, snatching her hand away from Sade. As the boys joined them in the living room, Severus lifted the sleeping charm from Vernon. The fat man looked around confusedly as Sade darted across the room. She smacked into Harry, hugging him hard.

"I've missed you so much." She said, holding onto him tightly.

He squeezed her back and the two joined the other wizards. Dudley ran to join his parents on the couch. Sade led her brother by the hand to their relatives. Harry's gaze fell to the floor as Vernon gave him a dirty look.

"A tip Uncle Vernon," Sade began, "Do NOT insult our mother, Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter when my father is around. Or you can expect to have more….naps."

Harry quickly covered his laugh with a cough and squeezed Sade's hand.

"Well, I do believe it is time for us to go." Severus declared, leading the children out. He gave the Muggles a curt nod and headed for the door.

"Erm, bye then." Harry called as he followed the Weasley's out with his things.

Sade was unsure what to say so she just gave them a wave and walked out, closing the door behind her. She heard Vernon say "Good riddance" just before the door closed and she cringed.

'Oh well," She thought. "At least we got Harry out."

At the thought of her brother, Sade raced to the car and hugged him tightly again.

"I missed you too Sade." Harry said into her shoulder. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Sade gave him a toothy smile and helped him load his things into the car. She went to climb in after him but Severus grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't," He chided. "You are coming home with me. You are grounded. Until your 40."

"But daddy," Sade whined, "Don't we have to take them to the Weasley's?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Yes, I suppose I did say that. Get in then, Mr. Weasley move out of the driver's seat."

Severus climbed into the car and ordered Fred to explain how to make it fly. Other than the initial take off, the ride was quiet and smooth. Severus checked the rearview mirror and noticed his daughter's sullen face.

"Sadeth, I thought you wanted to spend time with your brother, not sit in silence?" He questioned. Sade only looked out the window dejectedly. Severus sighed. He knew what she was doing. She was going to pout the entire way to the Weasley's in the hope to get her way. He wasn't going to give in this time; she had deliberately disobeyed him and broken several laws, he was going to discipline her. She had to learn that breaking the rules, even when she thought it was for a good reason, was not going to be tolerated. She had to learn, for her own good. Severus shuttered when he thought this, for he sounded exactly like his father. Severus decided that she did have to be punished but he understood why she did what she had done. Hell, she broke the rules last year and saved herself and many others. They would just have to learn to compromise or else their relationship would be ruined. Severus shuttered again. He imagine his little girl filled with spite, like her Aunt Petunia. He couldn't continue to keep Sade from Harry or she would end up hating her father.

Severus checked the mirror again and saw Potter and Sade sleeping, with their heads resting on each other. He yawned, noticing the other children were sleeping as well and that the sun was beginning to rise. Squinting as the light hit his eyes, Severus saw the Weasley's home on the horizon. The Burrow.

 **Alright there ya go! They've finally reached the Burrow and Sade and Harry are finally together. But for how long? This year is going to be a big test for everyone's relationships, especially Draco's and Sade's and Sade's and Harry's. Chapter 5 coming shortly! Please PLEASE please review!**

 **-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Burrow

Severus woke the sleeping children, announcing their arrival. Fred pointed to a small garage where he could land the car.

"Mum's going to kill us," Ron mumbled, "We were better off staying with the Muggles."

Sade giggled but quickly stopped when he father gave her a look. She gulped and grabbed Harry's hand as they all got out of the car.

"This is your house?" Harry questioned. He stared in amazement at the crooked house. There were many stories and rooms jutting out in every direction. There was no doubt that magic held the house together.

"It's no manor, but it is home." Ron replied shyly.

"Nonsense Ron, it's beautiful." Sade said with a smile.

The group began walking towards the house when Sade noticed the front door opening.

"Oh look, it's your mother!" Harry said excitedly. The Weasley brother's turned green and looked around as if they had somewhere to run.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she stormed across the yard. She grabbed Fred and George each by an ear and began pulling them towards the house. She gave Ron a nasty look and he ducked behind Sade and Harry. "No note, car gone, how dare you risk- your father could lose his job-UNBELIEVABLE!"

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have run out of breath; she was red-faced and at a loss for words. She finally noticed those accompanying her children and put on a smile.

"Hello Harry dear." She said pleasantly, "And to you to Sade, Severus! What a surprise!"

The group had finally reached the door and Mrs. Weasley invited them in.

"That's very kind Molly but we must be going." Severus replied, shooting Sade a look when she went to protest.

"Rubbish, the least I can do is feed you for saving my children from causing me anymore embarrassment." Mrs. Weasley insisted, ushering them in and sitting them all at the table. As the rest of the Weasley's joined them the table got more and more cramped.

"Wow, you guys are lucky to have so many siblings." Sade commented as she loaded her plate with bacon.

"Yeah lucky," Fred snickered, earning him a smack on the back of his head from Mrs. Weasley.

"Well until last year, I was an only child." Sade commented. "Well I guess I still kind of am…"

Severus sighed. "Eat your food quickly Sade, we have to go home soon."

Sade looked down sadly and continued eating in silence. She was sad that she had to leave her friends and Harry. She hadn't talked to him all summer but at least now he was out of that horrible place. That reminded her of something.

"Harry?" Sade said quietly, turning to her brother. "How come you didn't write me back at all this summer?"

Harry gave her a look and replied, "Um, now isn't the best time to explain, can I tell you later?"

"Well, no I'm leaving soon," Sade retorted, annoyed that he wasn't explaining.

"Sade, I think it would be best if I told you another time." Harry whispered back. "It's a good story."

Sade made a pouty face. "Why'd you go and tell me that? Now I'm going to be thinking about it until you tell me."

Harry laughed at his sister's impatience and gave her a wink. Sade crossed her arms and announced that she was done eating. She immediately regretted it however, as her father stood and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the meal.

"We must be going," He explained. "Sadeth has broken quite a few of my rules and the Wizarding World's rules as well."

He gave her a stern look as she rose from the table and said her goodbyes. She hugged Harry last and held on for a long time.

"I'll see you on the train then?" Harry asked.

Sade nodded. "That or at Diagon Alley, I figure I'll go later today if Daddy isn't to cross with me."

Harry gave her a sad smile and watched as she and Snape went to the Floo. They disappeared in a flash of green fire. Harry turned back to the Weasley's and ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.

As Sade stepped from the fireplace, she wondered just how much trouble she was in. It didn't take long for her to find out.

"You must want to make a tradition of getting detention _before_ the term starts." Severus scolded. "Three weeks this time, and I have half a mind to keep you from going school shopping with Draco!"

"I'm sorry Daddy," Sade replied quietly. "I know I did wrong but I couldn't just let Harry be locked in that house, he's only just found out we were related and-"

"Sadeth, I understand why you did what you did," Severus interrupted, "but you cannot break the law! You cannot break my rules! If you feel like you need to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, you need to come to me and talk to me. Not convince all of your friends to join you!"

Sade cringed as her father reprimanded her and nodded to show that she understood. Severus sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you Sade, but I cannot allow you to do things like this without a punishment anymore." He said releasing her, "So go to you room, you're grounded for a week. No Draco, no writing anyone, nothing. You will stay in your room except for meals and chores. Now go get some sleep, I will wake you for lunch and then you will start your chores."

Sade looked at her father in disbelief; she has never been grounded like this before. She was angry that he had punished her so severely and she showed it by stomping out of the room all the way to hers. She slammed the door and plopped down on her bed. Although she wanted to throw a fit, Sade was far too tired and fell asleep thinking of ways to get around her punishment.

Downstairs, Severus sighed.

"I have spoilt her far too much," He said aloud to himself, "One little week of punishment and she's gotten the worst attitude."

Severus sighed again and made his way to his study. He looked at the picture sitting on his desk of himself and Sade. She was four years old, hands on her hips and he was standing tall with a stuffed owl keeping it from her. She had gotten 3 other stuffed animals that day but wanted the owl too but Severus wouldn't let her have it. OF course, he eventually caved and got her the owl. Severus shook his head, he really had spoiled her and he could only blame himself for her attitude. Severus gave a small smile when he looked at her pouting little face again. He wouldn't change Sade one bit, even if he could. She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

 **-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24  
Well well well Sade sure does have an attitude, kids tho right? I'm sorry for the long wait once again, I don't have as much time as I used to but I really am trying. Being a double major is very hard but I'm thinking about taking a few months off soon! Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter is Diagon Alley and then off to Hogwarts! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the monthly wait for updates! Honestly I just haven't been up to it lately but I got a good idea for this chapter and had to write it! I think my writer's block is finally going away! I hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 **Chapter 6: Sneaky Sade**

Sade sighed loudly. She was sitting at the table eating, rather pushing, her eggs. She was on her last day of punishment and she couldn't take it anymore. She sighed louder and more exaggeratedly, giving her father a pointed look when he finally glanced her way.

Severus returned the sigh, but his was genuine. "No, Sadeth I am not going to end your punishment early. By this time tomorrow, you'll be over Draco's so stop your pouting and eat your eggs or get started on your chores."

Sade made a sour face at this. She had never really had to do chores before this past week. Severus had made her dust everything in the house, water all of his non-lethal plants for his potions, and wash all of the dishes by hand every day. "But Daddy, Tinker is going insane because you won't let her do her job."

On cue a small house elf popped next to Sade and bowed. "Is Master Snape letting me do my work now?" Tinker asked hopefully. "Or is I still being in trouble?"

Severus sighed again, putting down his copy of the Daily Prophet. He hadn't even wanted a house elf but Lucius insisted he had far too many and gave Sade the thing as a late birthday present. "Tinker, for the last time, you are not being punished, Sadeth is. No work for you until tomorrow."

Tinker looked rather disgusted at the thought of no work, but bowed nonetheless. "And Lady Snape, is you needing anything? You owl has delivered lots of mail, is you ready to answer?"

Sade nodded excitedly but before the elf could pop away, Severus glared at Sade. "No Tinker! I told you Sade is not to do anything but chores until tomorrow."

Tinker burst into tears immediately. "I is sorry, I will punish myself now."

Sade gasped and grabbed the little elf's hand as it began punching itself in the face. "Tinker, you mustn't punish yourself, I've told you this." Glaring right back at her father, Sade whispered, "You're a monster." After making sure the elf wouldn't strike herself again, Sadeth announced she was done with breakfast and stomped out of the room to do her chores. She had quickly finished most of them and only had to dust her father's study. She was climbing his tall bookshelf to dust the top when someone came through his private Floo. Sade quickly made herself hidden on top the bookshelf.

"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore called as he came through the green flames. He waited patiently for the man to appear and when he did he sat in the chair in front of the desk. Severus took the chair behind the desk and Sade tried not to snicker. It was very weird seeing the men in reversed roles.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Albus?" Severus asked politely. Sade could tell he wasn't exactly pleased with the Headmaster's sudden appearance so she stayed hidden.

"How is everything Severus?" Albus asked, ignoring the younger man's question. "I trust Sade is doing well?"

Severus nodded, "Other than her week long punishment for sneaking off to see Potter, she has been well…she still has not found out why he hadn't replied to any of her owls, although I suspect that had something to do with the Muggles."

"Well Severus, you had to expect her to do something, after all Harry had just found out they were brother and sister." Albus replied. His gaze quickly flicked up to Sade's hiding spot, but he said nothing. "Besides, I don't think your punishment is going to have the effect you wish it too."

Severus snorted at this. "Oh I think it will, she's been absolutely miserable this entire week. She'll think twice before she decides to do something so rash and irresponsible again."

"I think the only thing she'll think twice about is how to ensure she won't be caught." Albus countered, chuckling at the look on Severus' face. "However, I did not come here to discuss your daughter's incredible troublemaking skills, rather her upcoming year at Hogwarts. I trust you've read the Prophet today?"

When Severus nodded, he continued. "Now the whole world knows they are related, and that Harry is not the only defeater of the Dark Lord. Many of us had already known this but now that it is public knowledge, I foresee trouble for the young siblings this year. Especially for Sade. She has essentially become more famous than even Harry himself. Many see her as the hidden weapon that helped defeat Voldemort and that will cause her trouble. Not only that, but many people will question her about Lily and yourself, no doubt with their own opinions on the matter."

"Yes, I figured these things," Severus said slowly, "However I think that Sade will be able to handle herself well. She is much too mature for her age. I will keep an eye on her, more so than usual if that's possible." At the stern look he received, Severus added, "On both of them, I will look out for Potter as well. Sadeth would never forgive me if I let something happen to her dim witted brother."

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed, "As much as it pains you to hear this, he is your family as well now. Don't give me that look, do you doubt that they will grow closer and closer over their lives? Exactly, they will be inseparable in no time so you might as well get used to him and forget about any problems you had with his father."

"Yes, yes I will try." Severus quickly replied.

Sade frowned as their conversation droned on. So everyone knew she and Harry were twins no, big deal. She wasn't a hidden weapon, just one they didn't know about. She hoped that it wouldn't cause her too many problems in her second year at Hogwarts. She shook her head of the thoughts and zoned back in on the conversation, which seemed to have ended. Dumbledore was near the Floo and her father was by the door to his study.

"Remember Severus, something mysterious has been going on this summer, and I know not what. Be careful this year, my boy." Dumbledore warned. Severus waved him off and went to look for Sade. He figured he had better show her this morning's paper and discuss it with her. Before stepping into the Floo, Dumbledore's gaze returned to Sade's hiding spot. "Do try to either stay out of trouble or not get caught this year at Hogwarts, Miss Snape. I'm sure you have much better things to do than eavesdropping on your father and an old man!" Dumbledore stepped through the Floo, his eye twinkling.

Sade climbed down from her hiding spot, laughing at the whole situation. She was pretty sure the Headmaster of Hogwarts just encouraged her to get better at sneaking around. Sade quickly made her way out of her father's study and into her room, muttering about the "crazy old coot."

 **Next chapter Sade will be going on to Diagon Alley with Draco as always! There will be a creepy hand, a new DADA teacher, a fight (or two), and of course troublemakers making trouble! Please review, it really helps motivate me to write more! The chapter after Diagon Alley will be the first day at Hogwarts!**

 **-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


End file.
